L'île du Plaisir
by Eliandre
Summary: UA, inspiré des Douze Travaux d'Astérix. En mission d'espionnage, Raven et Flynn doivent traverser un lac pour rejoindre Zaphias mais rien ne se passe comme prévu...


Titre : L'île du Plaisir

Auteur ou cerveau dérangé ayant besoin de vacances : Eliandre

Beta ou personne désespérée devant le cas à traiter : Kaleiya

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tales of Vesperia ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de Namco Bandai. Inspiré du film d'animation _Les douze Travaux d'Astérix_ que je recommande, surtout pour la « maison qui rend fou » qui est toujours hurlante d'actualité.

* * *

« Empereur Ioder, notre agent est revenu de sa mission secrète et demande à vous voir de toute urgence. » annonça un garde.

Entouré de ses conseillers, le jeune empereur Ioder qui était penché au-dessus d'une immense carte qu'il étudiait avec attention, leva la tête et adressa un sourire à son soldat.

« Faites-le tout de suite rentrer ! » commanda-t-il.

Le garde s'inclina, retourna à l'entrée et l'agent employé pour les missions secrètes pénétra dans la salle du Conseil.

« Votre Altesse, j'apporte des nouvelles alarmantes. » annonça rapidement l'homme après avoir salué l'empereur avec déférence. « J'ai appris que deux espions ennemis ont pénétré dans nos terres, espérant atteindre la capitale. Leurs objectifs exacts demeurent inconnus mais ils ne cherchent à vous nuire Sire, c'est évident. »

« Je vois. » dit l'empereur après un moment de réflexion. « Les a-t-on identifiés ? »

« J'ignore leurs noms mais j'ai un signalement : une espèce d'individu roublard dans la trentaine et un jeune blond plutôt beau gosse. »

« Plutôt beau gosse ? » répéta Ioder en haussant un sourcil d'un air amusé.

« Le euh… signalement a été fait… à partir de témoins qui... euh… étaient tous de sexe féminin… » avoua l'agent d'une voix penaude.

« Et sinon, sait-on où ils se trouvent en ce moment ? » interrogea le jeune empereur.

« Nous pensons qu'ils cherchent à attendre Zaphias en passant par la forêt de Quoi. »

« Comment ?! » tonna l'un des conseillers présents. « Ils ont pénétré si loin dans notre Empire ? Comment se fait-il que deux hommes aient réussi à parcourir plusieurs centaines de kilomètres sans que personne ne soit au courant ou ne soit parvenu à les intercepter ? »

« Nos hommes n'étaient pas sûrs des faits et… »

« Et deux espions en ont profité. » acheva le conseiller. « C'est intolérable ! Nos frontières devraient être plus sécurisées et ont visiblement besoin d'être renforcées au plus vite ! »

« Calmez-vous Alexei. » intervint Ioder. « Examinons plutôt les possibilités pour les arrêter. Veuillez étaler une carte de la forêt de Quoi, je vous prie. »

« Nous pouvons mettre nos soldats sur la piste. Convoquer une troupe pour qu'elle ratisse cette forêt de fond en comble. » dit l'un des conseillers pendant que deux serviteurs déroulaient la carte de ses environs.

« Vu l'immensité de la forêt de Quoi, je doute qu'on mette la main sur ces espions. Il y a plus de probabilités qu'ils glissent entre nos doigts. Par contre, rien ne nous empêche de bloquer les accès les plus évidents par précaution comme envoyer des renforts aux garnisons d'Halure et de Capua Torim.» commenta Alexei. « Toutefois, à leur place, si j'essayais de gagner la capitale, j'éviterai ces deux villes à cause des soldats. » ajouta-t-il en examinant la carte. « Le moyen le plus sûr et le plus rapide serait de traverser le lac de Sharess. On peut poster nos hommes au bord du… »

« Le lac de Sharess ? » interrompit Ioder. « Non, ne placez pas nos hommes ici Alexei. Nos deux espions seraient sur leurs gardes. Faites plutôt en sorte de les pousser habilement et discrètement à traverser le lac. Je compte sur votre ingéniosité pour exécuter cet ordre. »

« Mais votre Altesse… » commença le conseiller avec confusion. « Etes-vous sûr que… »

« Mon cher Alexei, sachez que parfois, pour traiter avec des ennemis, il n'est pas nécessaire d'utiliser le fer. Le poison peut être une arme tout aussi efficace, surtout s'il est d'une innocente subtilité. » déclara Ioder avec un petit sourire à ses lèvres. « Ah… Et apportez-moi un parchemin et une plume ainsi que le plus rapide de nos oiseaux messagers. J'ai une missive à envoyer immédiatement. »

Ne comprenant pas la réaction de son empereur, Alexei réexamina la carte comme pour chercher une explication jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un petit point noir au centre de l'étendue d'eau qu'il avait négligé lors de sa première lecture… Mais bien sûr ! Il était impossible de traverser le lac de Sharess…

A cause de l'île du Plaisir…

-§-

Pendant qu'elle offrait ses dévotions au cœur même du sanctuaire, une jeune femme à la chevelure bleutée et aux formes voluptueuses fut surprise d'être dérangée dans son rituel quotidien par l'arrivée d'un faucon portant une missive attachée sur l'une de ses serres. Après avoir confié l'animal à une de ses suivantes pour qu'il puisse se restaurer et se reposer, la mystérieuse femme s'isola pour lire tranquillement son message.

 _A l'attention de Judith, Grande Prêtresse de l'île du Plaisir,_

 _J'ai l'honneur de vous informer que deux espions, l'un dans la trentaine et un autre blond autour de vingt ans, risquent d'aborder très prochainement votre domaine. Accueillez-les comme vous savez si bien le faire et faites en sorte que leur séjour se prolonge indéfiniment. Amusez-vous bien et souhaitez-leur la bienvenue de ma part. L'hospitalité envers les étrangers est toujours un devoir qu'il me plaît de respecter._

 _Votre dévoué serviteur et empereur Ioder._

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme quand elle acheva sa lecture. Effectivement, il semblait qu'elle allait s'amuser. Tant mieux car cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'avait pas accueilli d'invités sur son île. Judith brûla la missive à l'aide d'un brasero puis rejoignit ses compagnes en frappant des mains pour réclamer leur attention.

« Les filles, préparez-vous ! Nous allons avoir de la compagnie ! »

-§-

Le lac de Sharess était calme, peut-être même trop calme aux yeux de Flynn. Certes, Raven et lui avaient réussi à se procurer une barque et l'eau était aussi paisible que possible mais avec l'épaisse brume présente, le jeune espion estimait les conditions de navigation pas vraiment optimales. Pourtant, il savait que son compagnon et lui n'avaient guère le choix mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire partager son appréhension à son aîné.

« Raven, je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée de traverser le lac avec les conditions actuelles. »

« Au contraire, ce sont les conditions parfaites. » répliqua son aîné. « La brume empêchera nos ennemis de nous remarquer ou de nous surveiller s'ils se trouvent sur les berges. Tu es peut-être le plus courageux de nos guerriers Flynn-chan, mais t'es encore un bleu en matière d'espionnage... »

Le blond ne répondit pas car les arguments de Raven étaient valables. Pourtant quand ils embarquèrent dans la barque, rames en main, il ne put éviter de grimacer devant une visibilité aussi réduite. La brume était vraiment à couper au couteau tellement elle lui semblait dense.

Le lac de Sharess était immense et les deux espions prévoyaient une journée entière pour le traverser. Ils avaient donc amené des vivres et de l'eau ainsi que d'épaisses couvertures pour lutter contre le froid et l'humidité ambiante. Cela faisait deux heures, peut-être trois, qu'ils naviguaient en silence sans rien dire si on exceptait quelques paroles échangées sur la direction à prendre et le clapotis des rames quand… un chant mélodieux de voix envoûtantes accompagné d'une belle musique lyrique se firent entendre…

Si Flynn se montra étonné et totalement stupéfait d'entendre des voix humaines dans un endroit qu'il croyait inhabité, marquant un temps d'arrêt sur le pilotage de la barque, la réaction de Raven fut quasi instantanée. Imperceptiblement, il se mit à ramer de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que son étrange attitude alarme son cadet.

« Raven ! Tu vas nous faire chavirer si tu continues à ramer à cette vitesse ! » s'écria-t-il.

Effectivement, le fragile esquif commençait à pencher un peu trop vers l'avant, là se trouvait justement le plus âgé des espions.

« Allons, ne t'inquiète pas gamin ! Crois-moi, je sais ce que je fais. »

Flynn en doutait fortement. L'embarcation ne cessait de tanguer dangereusement et l'eau commençait à remplir l'intérieur de la barque. Le blond tenta au moins de préserver les vivres mais cela se révéla une tâche ardue à cause du comportement de Raven qui semblait comme possédé depuis qu'il avait entendu le chant. Il avait même une drôle de lueur dans son regard.

Malgré les efforts du plus jeune des espions, la barque continuait à se remplir s'eau à cause de l'attitude insensée de Raven. Flynn aurait bien tenté de neutraliser son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits mais par chance, par hasard ou par une curieuse coïncidence, Raven s'était levé et tendit l'index.

« Regarde Flynn-chan, on dirait une île ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il avait raison. Malgré l'épaisse brume, le blond remarqua une immense masse noirâtre qui grossissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Dans le même temps, le chant cessait d'augmenter en intensité et devenait de plus en plus distinct. L'île était donc habitée, apparemment par des femmes vu les tons sopranos qu'il pouvait entendre.

« On va se diriger vers cette île et en profiter pour vider l'eau de la barque. » dit Raven.

Flynn le soupçonnait également de vouloir en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil aux chanteuses, connaissant le point faible de son aîné au sujet des femmes mais retint sa langue. Vu son état actuel, l'expérimenté espion n'était pas en mesure d'écouter ses arguments. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix : le poids de la barque avait augmenté à cause de l'eau, la rendant difficile à manœuvrer et leurs couvertures étaient complètement mouillées. Ils étaient donc contraints de stopper leur avancée.

A cause d'un grand coup de rame donné avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme par Raven, l'arrivée sur le rivage de l'île fut un peu brutal et Flynn perdit l'équilibre avant d'être renversé et de tomber sur la plage de sable humide. Maugréant sa mauvaise humeur, il s'apprêtait à se relever quand il fut surpris d'apercevoir une silhouette noyée dans la brume, s'y détachant de plus en plus quand elle s'avançait vers eux. Il put progressivement apercevoir ses traits : une jeune femme à la longue chevelure bleutée dont les séduisantes formes étaient remarquablement mises en valeur par sa toge qui dévoilait plus qu'elle ne dissimulait son corps au teint uni. Pour résumé, elle était si peu vêtue que Flynn ne savait plus où poser le regard sans paraître déplacé. Cela étant dit, elle ne paraissait pas gênée le moins du monde.

« Soyez les bienvenu sur l'île du Plaisir. Venez, nous vous attendions. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu d'invités. » dit la nouvelle venue avec un sourire accueillant.

En écoutant ses paroles, le jeune espion la regarda à la fois avec un air éberlué et suspicieux, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir mais Raven fut plus rapide que lui. L'écartant brutalement d'un coup de coude qui fit à nouveau choir son compagnon sur le sable, il s'inclina profondément devant la divine sirène aux cheveux bleus – Flynn aurait pu jurer qu'il en avait profité pour observer sans vergogne son décolleté – avant de saisir délicatement son poignet pour lui déposer un baisemain.

« Mes hommages, chère demoiselle. Mon nom est Raven et je vous prie d'excuser le comportement complètement désolant de mon pitoyable compagnon – il se nomme Flynn mais vous pouvez tout de suite oublier son nom. Il ignore tout de la manière et de l'attitude normale que tout homme devrait avoir devant une si charmante et gracieuse créature telle que vous. Me feriez-vous l'exquis plaisir de me faire partager votre doux nom ? »

« Je suis Judith, la Grande Prêtresse de l'île du Plaisir. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour dans mon domaine. Venez, je vais vous le montrer. »

Pendant que Raven fut plus que ravi de lui tenir compagnie, espérant sans doute faire plus ample connaissance avec la belle Grande Prêtresse, Flynn serra les dents et suivit en silence après s'être débarrassé du sable collé à ses cheveux et à ses vêtements. En dépit de son actuel agacement devant la situation, il ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant la beauté de la faune et de la flore de l'île – son aîné n'étant absolument pas en état de s'en apercevoir. Les plages qu'ils avaient quitté étaient constituées du plus doux des sables fins et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la brume disparaissait lui permettant de mieux apprécier les détails. Des arbres fruitiers aux feuilles d'un vert éclatant et aux troncs luisants se dressaient devant sa route, chargés de pommes, de pêches ou d'abricots à l'apparence séduisante et au goût prometteur. Il aperçut des oiseaux chanteurs aux plumages colorés et d'autres qui lui semblaient plus exotiques avec leurs couleurs chatoyantes. Des écureuils moqueurs, des lapins sauvages côtoyaient des tortues aux carapaces brillantes. Le chant que Flynn avait entendu tout à l'heure lui parut plus mélodieux que jamais et il fut assez stupéfait de déboucher sur une vaste clairière où l'herbe lui paraissait plus tendre que jamais et où un somptueux banquet était préparé en leur honneur – Judith ne mentait pas quand elle affirmait qu'elle les attendait. Toutefois, en bon soldat qu'il était, ceci fut suffisant pour élever la suspicion chez le blond. A ses côtés, Raven avait l'air plus intéressé par les charmantes chanteuses qu'il lorgnait sans retenue et par les suivantes de la Grande Prêtresse qui étaient en train de le servir en vin dans une belle coupe en or ouvragée par le meilleur des orfèvres.

Il s'apprêtait à demander à Judith à quoi rimait toute cette mascarade mais cette dernière le devança en se tournant vers lui, quittant brièvement Raven. Ce dernier faisait plutôt connaissance avec les autres demoiselles…

« Quel est ton nom, cher invité ? » demanda l'une d'elle d'une voix cristalline.

« Raven, le grand Raven ! » répondit-il.

« Oh, es-tu un grand guerrier ? Nous allons apporter de quoi boire et manger ensemble. Un grand guerrier comme toi mérite amplement de s'abandonner au plaisir. »

« C'est un conseil que je vais mettre tout de suite en pratique, charmantes demoiselles. »

Flynn aurait ouvertement montré sa désapprobation devant un spectacle qu'il jugeait lamentable de la part de son aîné mais Judith était devant lui, attendant qu'il lui accorde son attention.

« J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. Peux-tu venir ? » appela-t-elle en se retournant.

Emergeant d'un rideau d'arbres, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux turquoise se présenta devant eux, regardant Flynn avec une expression candide. Sa tunique blanche était moins provoquante que la tenue de la Grande Prêtresse mais tout de même, on voyait très bien ses bras nus, ses épaules, une large partie de son dos ainsi que son décolleté… ce qui permit au blond de remarquer la différence flagrante du… euh… tour de poitrine entre les deux jeunes femmes…

« Je m'appelle Estellise mais s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Estelle. Quel est ton nom, noble guerrier ? »

Flynn sentit malgré lui ses joues s'empourprer et bafouilla un moment avant de réussir à se présenter.

« Mon nom est Flynn. » dit-il en essayant en vain de cacher qu'il était mal à l'aise devant l'innocence d'Estelle.

« Oh, quel magnifique prénom ! Il sonne comme celui des grands héros d'antan, ceux des épopées glorieuses et héroïques ! » s'exclama-t-elle en joignant les mains.

« Tu sembles t'y connaître…. » dit son interlocuteur quelque peu impressionné.

« J'aime beaucoup lire mais si tu veux, on peut en parler pendant que tu apprécieras ton repas… avec volupté et plaisir… »

Flynn haussa les épaules mais suivit sa nouvelle amie. Après tout, malgré sa méfiance, il avait du mal à imaginer cette jeune femme préparer un coup fourré avec la nourriture. Certes, il restait sur ses gardes avec cet accueil chaleureux, ce festin en leur honneur comme si Raven et lui étaient attendus –comment ces femmes pouvaient-elle savoir que des hommes aborderaient leur île si elles n'avaient pas été prévenues par avance ? – mais il avait besoin de manger, ses vivres étaient en grande partie immangeable à cause du précédent exercice nautique avec Raven et vu la personnalité d'Estelle, il ne pensait pas qu'elle était du genre à empoisonner de la nourriture alors pourquoi pas goûter un peu à ce banquet pour reprendre des forces ?

-§-

Judith était plus que satisfaite. Les deux espions mangeaient leurs succulents mets et buvaient l'eau la plus fraîche ou le vin le plus délicat selon leurs préférences, ses suivantes chantaient, dansaient et divertissaient leurs invités, les charmaient, éveillant dans leurs yeux la passion et la luxure et bientôt, ils s'abandonneraient totalement au plaisir, oubliant le monde à l'extérieur de l'île et leur mission en ne voulant que demeurer dans son domaine jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Ainsi, l'empereur Ioder se débarrassait en douceur de quelques ennemis gênants, elle avait des distractions de choix et ce, pour longtemps et tout le monde était content.

Malheureusement, l'instant où elle savoura son succès fut de courte durée quand Estelle revint vers elle avec une mine attristée.

« Mais pourquoi ne s'abandonne-t-il pas au plaisir ? Pourquoi ? Où est donc mon erreur ? Est-ce parce que je n'ai pas une poitrine aussi développée que la tienne Judith ? » se plaignit-elle.

« Allons, allons ma chère Estelle, raconte-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé avec Flynn. » demanda la Grande Prêtresse tout en tapotant sur l'épaule de sa comparse pour la consoler.

« Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé. » dit-elle en prenant une inspiration. « Il mangeait, buvait, souriait et nous parlions de nombreux récits littéraires. Je pensais avoir réussi à l'impressionner mais au moment où je l'ai invité à venir s'allonger sur les coussins avec son compagnon, il s'est soudain redressé d'un bond et s'est rappelé qu'il devait se rendre à Zaphias avec lui. »

« Que fait-il en ce moment ? »

« Il est en train de houspiller son compagnon à se lever et à quitter l'île. »

En effet, Judith entendait des éclats de voix, probablement ceux de Flynn qui s'efforçait de ramener Raven à la raison et de lui ordonner d'arrêter de draguer toutes les belles femmes de l'île. En se rapprochant davantage, elle put voir derrière un buisson de buis le blond en train de secouer son aîné comme un prunier puis le traîner derrière lui avec une force décuplée par l'exaspération bien que Raven faisait de son mieux pour lui donner les pires difficultés en tentant notamment d'entraver sa progression ou en se tortillant dans tous les sens pour se défaire de la prise de son cadet.

Effectivement… Plutôt mignon dans son genre mais dissimulant une grande force de caractère, dans le genre têtu, obstiné, déterminé et un peu trop loyal à sa mission… Si Raven avait facilement succombé à ses charmes, Flynn avait une si forte volonté et une si forte conviction qu'il résistait à la tentation. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'en mêler afin de faire changer d'avis le jeune homme.

A moins que… Ça allait lui plaire !

« Ma chère Estelle, tes charmes ne sont en rien en cause. Je crois juste que ce jeune homme est trop coincé pour toi. Il s'agit d'un cas très spécial méritant toute l'attention de notre arme secrète. » dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. « Empêche-le de quitter l'île pendant que je vais la chercher. »

Si ce Flynn résistait à son arme secrète, c'est qu'il n'était pas humain. Il était absolument impossible qu'il résiste à son arme secrète et ultime !

-§-

Ce fut sur la terrasse, en train de profiter paresseusement du soleil près du rebord d'une fenêtre, que la Grande Prêtresse put mettre la main sur son "arme secrète".

« Yuri, j'ai du travail pour toi ! » appela-t-elle.

Une tête aux longs cheveux noirs se pencha alors en avant de la fenêtre. C'était une figure aux yeux onyx avec des traits fins et une peau pâle. Une silhouette quelque peu efféminée… sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme comme le démontrait sa voix grave quand celle-ci s'éleva, avec un ton assez agacé :

« Encore ? J'ai pourtant préparé un repas complet pour une dizaine de personnes ! Judy, ne me dis pas que nos visiteurs se sont empiffrés comme des porcs et qu'ils veulent un nouveau service ! C'est peut-être l'île du Plaisir mais ils attendront un moment avant que… »

« Rien de tout ceci, mon cher Yuri. Ce ne sont pas tes talents culinaires dont j'ai besoin. » interrompit Judith. « C'est plutôt ton habile expertise sur un sujet hautement récalcitrant qu'il me faudrait. »

Heureusement que Judith était la demi-sœur de Yuri. Elle avait eu des années de pratique pour savoir la façon de manœuvrer le brun. Il lui suffisait juste d'attiser son intérêt, le mettre au défi pour éveiller son sens du challenge et le tour était joué. Elle était certaine d'avoir réussi la première étape quand elle vit Yuri hausser un sourcil curieux.

« Un sujet hautement récalcitrant ? C'est l'un de nos actuels invités ? » questionna-t-il.

« En effet. Plutôt têtu, obstiné et fort caractère. Très dévoué à son objectif principal apparemment. Une détermination inébranlable. Il n'a pas succombé aux charmes d'Estelle. »

« Tiens donc… Il a résisté aux manières ingénues d'Estelle ? Mais il doit être de la vieille époque ou extrêmement coincé dans son genre ! A moins que ce qui est entre ses deux jambes soit complètement frigide. Je ne vois que ça comme explications… » commenta son interlocuteur visiblement de plus en plus intéressé tout en hochant la tête.

« Il y a peut-être un peu de tout cela. » admit la Grande Prêtresse. « C'est pourquoi je fais appel à toi pour t'occuper de son cas. Il faut que notre invité se laisse enfin envahir par le plaisir. »

Et puis la réputation du domaine était en jeu ! Personne ne résiste aux plaisirs de son île, non personne !

« Et il est comment ? » demanda son demi-frère. « C'est quoi ? Un vieux soldat blanchi sous le harnais ? »

« Tout le contraire. » répondit Judith. « Son nom est Flynn. Un jeune guerrier blond aux yeux bleus comme l'azur. Il doit avoir à peine dépassé vingt-ans. J'admettrai même que je le trouve charmant et je suis certaine qu'il est tout à fait ton genre. »

« Quoi ?! Un jeune bleu ? Et il a résisté à Estelle ? » s'écria presque Yuri. « Voilà une personne intéressante… C'est entendu, je me charge de lui. »

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. » dit la Grande Prêtresse avec une expression ravie et enthousiaste. « Cela dit, je te conseille vite d'aborder ta future proie car il est en train d'essayer de quitter notre île. »

Et voilà. Arme secrète parée et prête à l'emploi…

-§-

Flynn était énervé. TRES énervé. Raven, son compagnon, son aîné, celui qui devait se montrer le plus raisonnable avait eu un comportement absolument impossible en ne cessant de gesticuler dans tous les sens et en débitant haut et fort des âneries dont la signification se résumait très facilement à un refus catégorique de quitter l'île. Ce qui avait contraint Flynn de l'attacher à un arbre à l'aide d'une corde pour éviter qu'il s'échappe le temps qu'il retrouve leur barque et de le bâillonner pour que ses cris n'attirent pas la Grande Prêtresse ou ses suivantes. Comment en était-on arrivé à une situation pareille ? Il avait admiré et respecté Raven, reconnaissant son expérience, il avait été placé sous ses ordres pour cette mission et depuis qu'il était sur cette île, il était devenu méconnaissable. Enfin pas tant que ça car il avait toujours su son point faible au sujet du sexe féminin mais en mission, il gardait son sérieux. Cette île devait être ensorcelée. C'était la seule explication qu'il trouvait et il devait se hâter de quitter cet endroit avant qu'il devienne aussi fou que Raven. Il espérait qu'une fois hors de l'île et hors de portée des chants précédemment entendues, son aîné reprenne ses esprits.

Il finit par déboucher sur la plage. La brume, tenace, enveloppait toujours l'île ainsi que le lac de Sharess et ce fut la raison pour laquelle le blond mit de longues minutes pour retrouver son embarcation… ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait car au moment où il se réjouissait de retrouver les rames dans le sable, il put constater avec effroi que la barque, son unique moyen de fuite, avait été brisée, rendue complètement inutilisable et irréparable. Certains débris gisaient sur la plage tandis que d'autres étaient en train de flotter sur le lac, dérivant au gré des courants.

« Désolé d'avoir détruit ton bateau mais je devais arrêter ta tentative d'évasion et c'était la façon la plus efficace. » dit soudain une voix sarcastique derrière lui.

Flynn se retourna, surpris. N'ayant vu que des femmes, il avait pensé que l'île n'avait aucun habitant mâle. Alors il fut surpris de dévisager un jeune homme d'environ son âge aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs le regardant d'un air moqueur – ce que le blond n'apprécia guère sur l'instant. Sa tenue était une toge obscure comme la nuit qui mettait en valeur des pans entiers de sa peau blanche et luisante – sans doute à cause d'huiles parfumées, ce que l'odorat de l'espion confirma – lui conférant une apparence aussi indécente, si ce n'est que plus, que celle de la Grande Prêtresse. A sa vue, Flynn détourna brièvement le regard avant que la colère reprenne le dessus quand il aperçut de nouveau les restes de sa barque. Il fit donc face au nouveau venu et exprima sa fureur grandissante :

« Pourquoi avoir détruit la barque ? » cria-t-il.

« Je te l'ai dit : pour t'empêcher de partir. » répliqua nonchalamment son interlocuteur tout en le détaillant attentivement. « Hum, maintenant que je te vois de plus près, je pense que j'ai bien agi en faisant cela. Judy a raison. Tu es tout à fait mon genre, mon cher Flynn et il aurait été dommage de te laisser quitter l'île aussi facilement. »

« Tu connais mon nom ? » interrogea le blond en sursautant de stupéfaction.

« Bien sûr. Judy a été assez aimable pour me le dire. A propos, je ne crois pas m'être présenté. Yuri, le frère de la Grande Prêtresse de l'île du Plaisir. » dit l'inconnu en s'inclinant de façon si ironique qu'elle en devenait totalement irrespectueuse. « Bienvenue dans notre domaine et heureux de faire ta connaissance Flynn. En espérant que ton séjour parmi nous soit agréable. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il sera agréable. » riposta aussitôt l'espion en le toisant d'un œil noir. « Cette tentative de sabotage prouve que les habitants et habitantes de cette île veulent nous garder prisonniers. Qu'est-ce que toi et les autres cherchez à faire ? »

« Notre seul but est d'offrir du plaisir à nos visiteurs mais cela n'a pas l'air ton cas. » dit Yuri en fronçant des sourcils. « Une erreur à laquelle je compte remédier au plus vite. »

« J'aimerais bien voir cela. » rétorqua Flynn avec sarcasme. « Quel plaisir de rester prisonnier sur une île après avoir remarqué la destruction de ma barque. Vraiment, je me noie dans le bonheur ! »

Yuri l'observa un instant, avec une certaine surprise mêlée de curiosité avant que ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire goguenard.

« Très fort caractère effectivement. Je croyais que ma sœur exagérait mais elle n'avait pas tort. Tant mieux, la difficulté rend le défi plus intéressant. Cela aurait été ennuyant si les choses se déroulaient trop facilement. »

Avant que Flynn puisse l'interroger sur le sens de paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas, le brun fit quelques pas vers la forêt, se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose avant de revenir vers lui avec un plateau en argent sur lequel était posée une coupe dorée contenant un liquide d'aspect des plus séduisants. L'arôme qu'il s'en dégageait était extrêmement tentant et alléchant. Le blond lui-même avait du mal à s'arracher à cette contemplation et le désir de ne boire ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée lui était venu à l'esprit pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il se reprenne.

« Du nectar. » annonça Yuri. « La boisson des dieux. Peu de mortels ont eu la chance d'y goûter. »

« Mais comment… » commença Flynn en murmurant avant que son compagnon ne l'interrompe.

« Cette île est béni des dieux. Si tu le souhaites, je te laisse y goûter. » déclara le brun en lui tendant la coupe.

Dans un premier temps, l'espion esquissa un geste pour prendre la coupe dorée, ses yeux fixés sur le nectar comme s'il était dans un état de transe mais brusquement, il s'arrêta net avant de reculer brutalement.

« Non, je… Je n'en veux pas ! » cria-t-il soudain. « Un piège… c'était un piège ! » réalisa-t-il quand il aperçut le sourire de Yuri qui s'élargissait. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Du poison ? »

« Oh ? Tu as vraiment résisté ? Tu es encore plus intéressant que je ne le pensais. Avant toi, personne n'avait résisté au désir de goûter au nectar. L'effet de curiosité ajouté à son apparence séduisante et appétissante, tu vois… Et pour info, je n'avais pas mis de poison. J'espérais juste qu'avec la délicieuse sensation de plaisir que procure le nectar quand on le boit, tu ne remarquerais pas le sédatif que j'ai rajouté. »

« Le quoi ?! » s'exclama Flynn d'un ton révolté.

« Tu te serais endormi en douceur dans les bras de Morphée en plongeant enfin dans l'extase du plaisir. » continua Yuri sans tenir compte de l'intervention du jeune espion. « Tu es vraiment obstiné. » soupira-t-il. « Le cas le plus difficile qu'on ait eu sur cette île. Mais, soit. S'il faut un traitement de choc pour te décoincer… Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, je suppose. Je vais pourtant presque regretter de devoir faire ça… »

Avant que Flynn ne réagisse, Yuri projeta le contenu de la coupe sur son visage, aveuglant momentanément l'espion pris par surprise. Pendant que le blond essuyait à la hâte ses yeux, il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui et la voix du frère de la Grande Prêtresse lui souffla à l'oreille d'un ton insidieux et séducteur :

« Fais de beaux rêves mon cher Flynn… »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit. Puis un violent coup lui fut administré à la nuque et il sombra dans l'inconscience…

-§-

Judy avait beau l'avoir prévenu mais il devait le reconnaître en toute humilité : il avait sous-estimé la force de caractère de Flynn. Ce qui l'avait contraint à utiliser la manière forte et à l'assommer. Il fallait l'empêcher de quitter l'île. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile s'il s'était contenté de boire le nectar mais tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu.

Yuri regarda le jeune homme blond, profitant qu'il était inconscient. Flynn paraissait dormir avec une expression paisible. Pendant qu'il enlevait les grains de sable de son visage, il put vérifier par lui-même pourquoi même sa demi-sœur avait montré de l'intérêt pour lui. Des traits réguliers où s'attardaient une sorte de candeur, ce menton volontaire, ses cheveux blonds comme l'or ou ses yeux azur… Il devait le reconnaître : Flynn avait un physique attrayant. Cependant, ce qui intéressait plus le brun était sa personnalité qui l'avait à la fois surpris et intrigué. Tête de mule et déterminé certes mais sa volonté de vouloir s'échapper de l'île du Plaisir témoignait d'une immense loyauté à ses chefs, le genre à faire don de sa personne pour ses convictions ou de se sacrifier soi-même si son devoir l'ordonnait. En d'autres termes, le type d'individu prêt à renoncer à son propre bonheur pour celui d'autres personnes. Avec de telles caractéristiques, pas étonnant que Flynn n'ait pas cédé à la tentation du plaisir sur l'île. Mais il allait y remédier personnellement quitte à employer les grands moyens…

D'habitude, une fois que ses invités succombaient au plaisir, Yuri tendait à se désintéresser d'eux et laissait ensuite Judith et ses suivantes prendre le relais mais Flynn était vraiment un cas spécial. Un cas qu'il voulait pour une fois garder exclusivement pour lui…

Il avait de grands projets pour ce cher Flynn…

-§-

Lorsque l'espion reprit connaissance, le premier réflexe qu'il eut fut de vouloir se frotter le front à cause d'un vilain mal de tête – conséquence du coup de Yuri contre sa nuque – mais en voulant esquisser le geste, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur un lit, mains attachées à la tête de lit et surtout, profitant de sa perte de conscience, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un – et Flynn n'eut pas trop de peine pour deviner le coupable – en avait profité pour le délester de ses vêtements, de TOUS ses vêtements à l'exception d'une bande de tissu qu'on lui avait laissé pour cacher son intimité. Toutefois, le blond n'apprécia pas d'être presque aussi nu qu'un ver, laissant échapper un juron quand il comprit sa situation actuelle. Il était sur le point de tester la solidité de ses liens, vérifiant s'il y avait un moyen de se libérer quand il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui.

« Tu es enfin éveillé. » dit Yuri avec un sourire narquois le visage.

« Comment cela se fait-il que tu m'aies retiré mes habits et que je retrouve quasiment nu ? » hurla le blond en colère.

« Oh, ne sois pas vexé pour ça, voyons. En plus, tu es plutôt bien foutu, je dois dire. Dame Nature t'a bien gâté côté physique. »

Flynn ne savait comment réagir devant de tels propos, hésitant entre l'embarras et la fureur.

« De plus, ne t'inquiète pas pour ta pudeur. Tu es dans ma chambre et ni Judy, ni ses suivantes ne mettent un pied à l'intérieur tant que je ne leur donne pas l'autorisation. »

De belles phrases mais cela ne rassurait en rien l'espion. Il espérait au moins qu'une personne charitable ait détaché Raven de son arbre pendant qu'il était en train de croupir dans la chambre de Yuri.

D'ailleurs, à propos de la chambre du brun, il devait reconnaître qu'il occupait un vaste espace avec une ambiance plutôt simple mais décorée avec finesse, reflétant sa position sur l'île. Par contre, il y régnait un tel bazar avec une pile d'objets entassés un peu partout que Flynn ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolé devant ce chaos indescriptible.

Mais ce détail était le cadet de ses soucis. Yuri le contemplait avec un sourire carnassier, tel le chat essayant de fasciner l'oiseau qu'il allait dévorer.

« Bien, maintenant que tu es là, il est temps que tu commences vraiment à apprécier ton séjour sur l'île et à y prendre du plaisir. »

« Je me demande bien comment tu vas t'y prendre ! » répliqua Flynn sarcastique, qui n'aimait pas être captif de cet homme.

« Eh bien… que dirais-tu d'un petit massage pour te détendre ? »

« Je… Je te demande pardon ? » dit le blond, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il convient le mieux pour commencer. » poursuivit Yuri sans tenir compte de son intervention avec une légère arrogance dans sa voix. « Et j'espère que tu finiras vraiment par décoincer l'appareil qui se trouve entre tes deux jambes parce vraiment, c'est pas possible d'être aussi vieux jeu ! »

Contre sa volonté, Flynn se retrouva allongé sur le ventre avant de sentir le contact des paumes de son geôlier. A l'odorat et au toucher, il devina que le brun avait enduit ses mains d'huile parfumée… et il devait admettre, à contrecœur, qu'il se débrouillait plus que bien. Si sa première réaction avait été de protester et de s'agiter du mieux qu'il pouvait devant un tel traitement, sa voix mourut dans la gorge quand il poussa involontairement un soupir de satisfaction. Après coup, il grogna contre lui-même tandis que Yuri éclatait de rire mais l'espion ne pouvait plus par la suite affirmer qu'il avait détesté.

« On dirait que tu as… énormément de tension à évacuer… Regarde comme tu es crispé Flynn. » remarqua le brun, taquin. « Voyons si je peux améliorer cela… »

Cette fois, il sentit les lèvres de Yuri au bas de son dos, explorant et humant sa peau tout en remontant imperceptiblement jusqu'à sa nuque. Flynn avait commencé à paniquer mais dans le même temps, à cause du massage, il éprouvait une sensation d'engourdissement de tout son corps qui était assez agréable à ses sens exacerbés. Quand il eut terminé sa manœuvre, le frère de la Grande Prêtresse retourna à nouveau son prisonnier dont les joues rouges trahissaient sa confusion.

« Tu es vraiment mignon. » s'amusa Yuri. « Ne me dis pas que tu es encore puceau ! Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu es si coincé. Tu as jamais eu d'aventures avec une fille ou quoi ? Contrairement à toi, ton collègue semble être un expert de ce genre d'affaires. »

« Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de choses ! » protesta le blond en rougissant de gêne.

« Bien. Ce qui signifie donc que je serai le premier. »

Avant que Flynn puisse comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, Yuri s'était penché vers lui… et l'embrassait fougueusement ! Son cerveau, incapable d'analyser la situation, se bloqua temporairement et son partenaire profita pour approfondir son baiser. Il se sentait… fiévreux, oui, fiévreux était le mot juste et quand il retrouva un peu ses esprits, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier les lèvres de Yuri, de humer sa peau et d'en vouloir toujours un peu plus. Il n'eut ensuite qu'un très vague souvenir des événements mais petit à petit, le plaisir et la passion le consumaient entièrement. Il se sentait fou et insatiable. Il remuait sur le lit mais cette fois, il ne songeait absolument pas à s'échapper.

Quand il remarqua son état, Yuri sourit. Il ramena alors un plateau où Flynn reconnut du nectar dans une coupe, ainsi qu'une substance dorée semblable à la gelée par sa consistance et au miel par sa couleur.

« C'est de l'ambroisie, la nourriture des dieux. » présenta le brun en voyant son regard. « Attends, je vais te détacher pour que tu y goûtes. Tu as bien mérité cette collation. »

Yuri coupa ses liens. Il aurait pu en profiter pour lui fausser compagnie, fuir et tenter de quitter l'île mais curieusement, il n'en ressentait presque plus l'envie. Une minuscule voix dans la tête lui murmurait pourtant d'accomplir son devoir et de gagner Zaphias mais il l'entendit à peine. Tout lui paraissait si lointain…

-§-

Après s'être restauré avec Flynn, Yuri embrassa une dernière fois le blond avant de lui conseiller de s'endormir pour qu'il puisse se reposer, lui promettant encore plus de plaisirs à son réveil. Une fois que son invité plongea dans le plus profond des sommeils, le brun eut tout le loisir de le contempler en silence.

Parfait. Il avait bien fait de passer en force même s'il ne s'était pas aventuré trop loin. Il était conscient qu'une partie de Flynn lui résistait encore, qu'il lui restait suffisamment de force et de volonté pour changer d'avis et quitter l'île mais celles-ci s'étaient bien amoindries désormais. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il était en train de s'abandonner à l'extase du plaisir, exactement comme son compagnon… Et bientôt, il en oublierait même sa mission et le désir même de s'échapper du domaine, ce lieu béni des dieux…

Oui… après quelques jours sur l'île en sa compagnie, Flynn goûterait enfin au bonheur suprême… et serait entièrement à lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

Après tout, tout le monde s'abandonne au plaisir sur l'île du Plaisir et nul n'y était jamais revenu…

* * *

Eliandre : Après avoir exposé mon idée sur cette bêtise, ma chère collègue a décrété que j'avais besoin de vacances. Après tout, avec cette fic, je crois lui avoir prouvé que mon cerveau était gravement atteint… L'insolation sans doute…


End file.
